


Ethics

by Tdelicot



Category: Voyage to the Bottom of the Sea
Genre: Core samples, Exchange Program, Explosion, F/M, Radiation levels, Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-04
Updated: 2019-11-06
Packaged: 2021-01-03 03:30:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 17
Words: 11,830
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21172700
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tdelicot/pseuds/Tdelicot
Summary: Admiral Nelson decides once again to use the new device to place them back on the other side of the universe.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is the sequel to Flying to the other side of the universe.

Just after finding themselves back into Earth's orbit. The Continental with the eight Seaview crew on board were extremely glad to be back home, after finding themselves in a different galaxy after using the new device developed by the Nelson Institute and Commander Rose Marie Crane.

Captain Lee Crane enter the Earth's atmosphere heading for the Seaview at the located given by Admiral Nelson via the communications line between both worlds. The success of the implosion bomb worked really well with closing up the drill shaft on the water world to stop the radiation leakage from the bottom of the shaft.

Everyone was able to breath a sly of relief seeing the Seaview in view on the surface to have the captain land back into the missile room hatchway. Admiral Nelson and Commander Morton were waiting for them with open arms.

With the hatchway opening. Captain Lee Crane was glad to be back on board as with the rest of the crew. Chief Sharkey, Kowalski, Patterson, Doctor Anthony Sterling, Shane, Ron Hanson and Rose Marie came out to hand shakes by the Admiral, Morton and others working in the aft missile room.

"Welcome back everyone. The project button was a huge success with the implosion bomb closing up the shaft." Nelson said with a slight smile on his face while hugging Lee Crane.

"Thanks Admiral. Believe me it was an interesting flight never the less. Lets hope sir they will be able to recover from the radiation of the ocean and their own population." Lee replied with a slight yawn.

"Since all of you are back in one piece. You're all going to be given time to rest before heading back to Santa Barbara, California. ONI, Admiral Johnson and other officials including the President of the United States would like to speak with all of you about the experience." Nelson says to have Kowalski and Patterson slightly shaking their heads.

"There is going to be a briefing tomorrow morning in my cabin to discuss the aspects of an exchange program with the planet and the council members and what it can mean to Earth." Nelson suggested with his comment.

With everyone leaving. Lee and Rose Marie were asked to come with Admiral Nelson to his cabin to discuss about the Continental.

Both Lee and Rose Marie wanted to head for their cabin and sleep until tomorrow morning's briefing. But Admiral Nelson had other ideas at the moment.

Following the Admiral out of the aft missile room and to his cabin on the officer's country level. Nelson opened the cabin door while moving inside to sit. Along with telling the both of them to do the same.

"Let me get down to the crux of things. The science community is very much interested with the program device that the Institute and you have developed. Even the president of the United States wants in on the action at hand Lee." Nelson replied with handing them a communications message from the White House, The senate funding and other organizations."

"And no doubt sir any enemy country that wants to get their hands on the project and try to over take what ever planet that comes into sight." Lee announced with his wife shaking her head.

"I just don't understand this Admiral. As I see it, it's going to involved a great deal of ethics for those countries not belonging to the Alliance to try and destroy those planets just like Adolf Hitler and his armies tried to do many years ago." Rose Marie responded with needing a small cup of water to quench her thirst.

"Lets just hope Rose Marie, it won't come close to it as the weeks fly by, and including what is happening on the planet after using the implosion bomb to close up the shaft." Nelson says.

"By the way sir, what is this idea of yours about the exchange program between Earth and the planet we came from?" Lee asked with a serious demeanor with his tone.

"I was thinking about this ever since all of you were able to come back into Earth's orbit. I thought it would be an great idea to have at least ten members of the population to live on Earth and have the same happen vice versa for a period of time. This way we would be able to get to know them on how they live, what they are thinking, culture and so much more since they come from a water planet."

"Sounds like a wonderful idea Admiral Nelson. But don't you need to get some type of approval in order for this to happened?" Rose Marie had to asked to have Nelson 's mood swing into a somber tone.

"No doubt Rose Marie. I will need to make a few calls to find out before having the briefing in the morning. Maybe I will be able some answers before the briefing. Now you two can get out of here to get some sleep." He ordered with a slight smirk showing up on his face.


	2. Chapter 2

City of Metro One

Darius leader of the council was over seeing the drill shaft after it was closed up by the implosion bomb. He was most impressed with the way the humans from Earth were able to save them from destruction. Darius even though happy about it. He was more worried that other problems might arise elsewhere for the science technicians to figure out.

Flying in his one man vehicle while moving out of the traffic lane over looking the waters. He would be heading back to the city to discuss it further with the council members and including both of his sons.

Meanwhile .....

Four hundred miles away from Metro one there was an large explosion at one of the main garbage dumps filled with metals and other chemicals from all of the six cities on the water planet.

Patrols in the area had register the explosion to be massive with the possible of releasing radiation. Doctor Brille of the main observatory fifty miles away felt the explosion, along with all of the main instruments keeping tabs. Radiation levels were reaching the danger area.

Sending an alert to all of the six cities. Crews will need to be sent to the site of the explosion and find out what caused it in the first place.

Unit number three from Metro One with five abroad the fast cruiser flew up into the sky from the main city heading towards the dump. They will be meeting up with five other cruisers to measure the amount of the explosion and radiation levels if any.

They were in full anti protection suits just in case the radiation or any of gases might register higher levels than normal. Captain Willis of the cruiser from Metro one wasn't liking it one bit that this explosion would happened just after the drill shaft had been closed up by the implosion bomb given to them by the Earthlings.

He checked the time for when they will be reaching the sector. Gravity measuring on their instruments showed that the level has been knocked down by five %. Otherwise nothing else was picked up as yet. Captain Willis listening to the communications coming into his ear piece telling him that first hand report from one of the closer cruisers wasn't good at all.

Tons of ash, smoke and radiation measuring about 22 rems and climbing was being picked up by the trade winds reaching up into the water levels.

When they finally arrived into the area. Captain Willis and his team began checking for up to date amounts on the radiation. This time now they were really in trouble with the radiation to kill any fish in the area, along with the population depending on where they were located.

"We need to get back to Metro one and report this to the council and Darius. They will need to decide on their next move." Captain Willis say to his associates on board the cruiser.

888888888888888888888888888888888888

On board the Seaview It was late .....

Captain Lee Crane laying in bed with his wife Rose Marie, he was restless in spite the fact having an hour of rough sex would help them sleep through the night.

Looking over at his wife. He didn't dare wake her after coming back from the planet. Even though she wasn't with him, at least Admiral Nelson had asked her to come along for the trip until they had arrived back.

She had a feeling earlier that her husband wouldn't be able to sleep. Too many things were just on his mind going over after what had happened with closing up the drill shaft.

And besides it was her designed on the Continental they were able to use and place them on the other side of the universe saving the lives on the water world. He moves off the bed in the much larger redesigned quarters on the Seaview. He moved into the living area with his lap top computer on the table ready to be used.

Turning on his e-mail section while checking to see on whether he had any mail to read at this time. As the program pops up on the screen. There wasn't any e-mails to be checked at this time of the evening.

As Lee stretches his neck and shoulder muscles feeling a little stiff from earlier. He turned to see his wife moving inside the living area looking perplexed with her expression. "What's wrong Lee?" She asked with a light kiss to the top of his head.

"I couldn't sleep any more baby. Having too many things on my mind at once is keeping me up." He says with taking his wife into a hug making her think that maybe more of the same from earlier just might help.

"Oh! Really Lee. Maybe I can do something that might have you falling asleep at the drop of a hat." She stated with placing a hand into his sweat pants to begin massaging a piece of property she knows very well.....

He began moaning softly knowing full well he wasn't able to hold out much longer. "I think we have better moved into the bed again Rose Marie." Lee said with his wife pulling him into the sleeping quarters.


	3. Chapter 3

It was the late cycle for Metro one.

Darius was awaiting for Captain Willis to arrive to his council chambers before retiring for the cycle. He was very anxious to find out just what is going on with what happened 500 miles from the city. His son Celeste came in with a clear blue liquid for his father to drink while he waited.

Celeste handed it into his father's hand. "Do you think it might be bad news father?"

'I don't know Celeste. But I will find out soon for when Captain Willis arrives. I understand he's on the way up to this level coming directly from the cruiser." Darius made the announcement to his oldest son also a member of the council.

"I would of thought it might be nothing at all. Since no reports came from any of the science techs on level fifty having to be monitoring ever since the problems with the drill shaft now closed off." Celeste said with having a closed mind to the real problems of the water world.

Darius polished off the liquid with placing the glass onto the table. When he heard the council door opening with Captain Willis a man in his fifties with salt & pepper hair and his side burns. He walked slowly with a limp having been injured years ago during a deep dive in a special diving equipment.

"Captain Willis, how are you?" Darius asked with shaking his hand before offering his a chair to sit down.

"Pissed off sir. It seems we have another problem with the garbage dump 500 miles from here. It exploded causing radiation and other gases to be released from the deepest part of the ocean floor. Radiation will be moving up into the prevailing winds to cause massive radiation sickness with the population and or the fish." He says with anger in his voice and frustration in his body demeanor.

"And just what is it we can do Captain?" Darius needed to asked.

"At the moment I have no idea Darius. You're going to need to consult with the science technicians and asked them on whether they have a plan." He replied with a bad taste in his mouth at this moment that the situation was going to get much worst.

"Right now the prevailing winds are heading in the opposite way of Metro One and the other cities. But eventually the population will begin to show signs of radiation sickness." Darius says with looking over at his son Celeste not saying a word. "What?" Darius had to asked.

"We are in trouble father. Don't you think it might be a good idea to send a communications to Admiral Nelson and ask him for advice on what we might be able to do?" Celeste responded with the request.

"Right now Celeste, I will have to discuss this with the Council members and figure out what our own science people can do." He exhaled into his aged lungs feeling his age of late with the recent emergency.

"Very well Father, I shall leave you to call them. It's late and I need to sleep some what before the actual meeting with the council." He turns to leave as with Captain Willis needing to rest as well before heading back out to the region and check the radiation and winds.


	4. Chapter 4

Captain Lee Crane found the bed empty with his wife having left for some where. He needed to take his usual quick shower to wake him up further before having breakfast and beginning his watch in the Control room. The Seaview was heading home to Santa Barbara, California. It was going to be another 18 hours before they arrive back into port.

Moving out of the shower, dressing in the bedroom. When he walked into the living section. There was a knock from his wife telling him that she was in the lab working. He exhaled while checking the time on his watch. He needed to move quick.

Forty minutes later ....Control Room

Commander Morton had arrived before the captain. He was told that Admiral Nelson was going to have his briefing in his cabin with-in the hour. "How's our speed and location Chip?" Lee inquired with the question.

"We are at standard and as for location. We are heading back out to sea to the same location for where the Continental took off from the Seaview to begin the test on that new device to place you and the others on the water planet." Chip exclaimed with seeing the look on the captain's face. " "Along with the fact a communications arrived earlier from Darius of Metro One. I have no idea what it consist of Lee."

"Maybe it's why Rose Marie wasn't in bed when I woke earlier." Lee stated.

"She's in the lab checking on expanding the control panel in order to have the Seaview to enter through the vortex and wind up in the waters near the city of Metro One." Chip says to have his friend and captain shaking his head at the idea.

"I wonder on whether it can be done without anyone getting killed in the process. I need to go see Admiral Nelson in his cabin and see what he thinks in the first place." Lee tells Chip that he has the Con for the time being until he's able to figure out just what is going on....

7777777777777777777777777777777777

Admiral Nelson was talking to Commander Rose Marie Crane in the lab via video phone discussing the aspect of expanding the device they will be using. "Are you sure it's going to work Rose Marie?" Nelson says with sipping his black coffee that he's been trying to cut down during the past year.

"It will Harriman. We will need to use the reactor's power to expand their universe and enter. Where on the water world I have no idea where the Seaview will wind up." She replies with checking her figures on the computer screen.

"I hope you don't mime me asking Commander. How much power will be needed from the reactor?" Nelson gulped with his stomach was up in his throat currently....

"25 % sir, as it's going to be the same with coming back. You're still going to go through with this plan of yours along with the exchange program once the crisis is over with?"

"Yes on both accounts Commander." Nelson closed off the video phone with getting up to get ready for the briefing in a few moments, along with opening the micro phone to have the entire crew listening in since it will involved all of them this time around.

15 minutes later with Captain Lee Crane being told to sit and listen before the questions start to flow from everyone.

Rose Marie walked in wearing her uniform for the first time in months. "Sir everything is all set, along with the power chord. We shouldn't have any issues once the process begins." She states with finding a seat next to her fuming husband trying to keep his emotions in check.

"Excellent! Lets begin everyone. Attention all hands this is Admiral Nelson. Early this morning I received a priority emergency message from Darius from the city of Metro One of the council. There was a huge explosion 500 miles from a main garbage dump filled from six different cities. Radiation and other chemicals had been released with the prevailing winds carrying the radiation to enter into the waters to kill the fish and probably the population. So far Metro One is free from it, however that will change."

Captain Crane asked the first question. "How are we to help Admiral Nelson?"

"I don't know Captain until we arrive in the area of the explosion. We will no doubt need to protect ourselves depending on the amount of radiation that was released. All departments on board the Seaview will be involved in the problem. I know this is a surprise that I have made this decision to do this. Before we go through this, I will ask everyone on board to make the decision to either stay or leave taking the four flying subs, flyer and even the Continental. Nothing will be said with leaving." Nelson says.

"And what happens sir if half the crew wants to leave?" Rose Marie had to asked this question.

"Certain equipment on board will then be placed on automatic to help keep this submarine running. The crew has two hours to decide with running to either Captain Crane or myself. That's it for now." Nelson looked at the faces that had attended the briefing.


	5. Chapter 5

Two hours later....

There were only five Seaview crew members all male members that decided to leave and not go along for the ride. Admiral Nelson and Captain Lee Crane understood the reasons from the five crew members that wanted to leave. None of them were veteran members and they would be able to leave with taking the FS-1 back to Santa Barbara, California to await further orders.

Lee Crane was in the Admiral's cabin going over last minute instructions to have the reactor at full power before the device is switched on this time around. Commander Rose Marie Crane would have the honors in doing so.

Lee Was perched on the edge of the Admiral's desk like always from over the years. "Sir, I need to asked this. Do you think we will be able to come up with an answer to their problem with the radiation?"

Shaking his head at the question. Nelson had a blindly headache trying to come up with an plausible answer. "I don't know Lee. We will just have to wait and see once the Seaview reaches the site of the explosion." Nelson responded with closing up one of his classified files.

"Sir, it's not going to be an easy thing for when it comes to the crew. The tension is already at fever pitched even with all of the veterans. Thank god only five or leaving with-in the hour or else we will b in trouble." Lee stated with an exhaled breath.

"Once we reached the desired area with the device. Everything is going to calm down afterwards. I will then need to speak with Darius and find out what the science technicians decided to do. They are leaning towards me to come up with an answer to their huge problem like before." Nelson said with running a hand through his hair that needs to be washed.

"And what happens if we can't help them Admiral?" Lee somberly asked the question with moving off the edge of the desk to sit down in the chair in front of the desk.

"Good question Lee. I don't know on whether I will be able to figure it out as with the council and the science people in Metro One."

Taking a deep breath before saying something further. "You always seem to come up with something from over the years."

Nelson had to shake his head before chuckling a little to release some of the tension from his body and hopefully his soul.

Now get out of here and have Chip take over, while you and Rose Marie rest in your quarters until it's time to begin the process. Have Morton make sure that the FS-1 gets off without a hitch to head back home."

"Yes, of course sir." As Lee moves off the hard chair to head for the Control room for a few moments leaving orders for him to take over the watch for now.

CONTROL ROOM

"Lee, I just don't understand why you and only Rose Marie are allowed to stay in your cabin until it's time to start the process?" As Chip places a hand over his chin for a brief moment.

"One can only understand Admiral Nelson at times Chip." While standing at the plotting table having Chief Sharkey checking out the FS-1 for departure. "I am going to be back in four hours Chip just continue on at standard, while the engineers continue to monitor the reactor." Lee ordered before heading for the spiral staircase.

"Aye Captain." Morton says with moving over to the hatchway of the FS-1.


	6. Chapter 6

Lee Crane wasn't going to waste any time with staying in his quarters with his wife now taking a shower when he walked inside the quarters. He was able to hear the water running. Ever since the changes were made with making the Seaview bigger, better and having all crews able to take so much longer showers with the new filter systems on board.

Locking the door so that no one won't be able to interrupt them while having sex. That's if his wife was in the mood with her mind on what was going to happen later on. Removing his uniform, shoes and socks to be totally bare ass. He headed into the shower with plenty of room to move around. His wife with droplets falling down her entire curvy body. She turned to face her very delicious husband with a body and member that was standing at attention.

She wasn't going to waste any further time with washing herself. She pulled her husband into an deep embrace kissing him. Lee Crane wasn't holding back with putting all of his efforts, emotions and feelings into it. He was hard as a rock down below and needed released very badly.

"Jesus Rose, you're killing me!" He cried out as she grabbed him hard before taking him whole down her throat taking every inch of the beautiful man she loves a great deal. She was hungry and very anxious for the most part after leaving him earlier to finish up the project for Admiral Nelson and trying to save the city Metro One and the population.

"I am giving us what we both want in the long run to continue on with the spark for our marriage." She says with placing his cock down her throat to began what she does best for when it comes to making him happy.

He moaned loud before saying or at least trying to say. "There is nothing wrong with our "spark" for when it comes to our marriage and children."

No one spoke the next five minutes until finally Lee cried out from his long, rough orgasm winding up down her throat with good standing. Lee fell back against the back of the shower stall feeling weak and needing to really rest now...

However Rose Marie decided to wash up her husband's body before finding themselves in the bed trying to sleep if possible.....

8888888888888888888888888888888888888

Commander Morton had called Admiral Nelson in his cabin to let him know that the FS-1 had taken off with the five crew members that decided to leave. Commander Adams knowing how to fly the FS-1 will drop them at the Institute before trying to make it back to the Seaview in time.

"Thanks Chip." Nelson said with Chief Sharkey having been asked to come to his cabin for a drink before heading over to the reactor compartment.

Moments later..."Chief are you interested in a Scotch?" Nelson waited for his answer after coming from the Control room. 

"I will have one sir." As he watches the Admiral take out the bottle of Scotch from the bottom draw of his desk, along with two glasses. He pours a generous amount of the Scotch into the two glasses and than hands one to his Chief Petty Officer.

"Here you go Francis drink up before the real mission begins." Nelson says it as if they weren't going to be coming back home.

"Thanks." As he takes a gulp of the Scotch going down into throat and the burning feeling. "Damn! It was really good Admiral. I don't remember the last time I had a good stiff drink."

"Me to Francis. I have been working too much of late to take note of my own needs and that includes my wife Sylian(Kayla from the episode Jonah and the whale)." He says sweetly with his tone of voice.

"By the way sir where is she by any chance?" Sharkey asked even though it's none of his business.

"Finishing up her project in Russia with her associates. She is coming back to the states in a few days and no doubt will be told just what is happening with the Seaview. She has decided to no longer go back to Russia for work, she will be hooking up with Commander Crane to begin their joint projects they have been working on the past six years. That is if this mission with saving Metro One and the other cities on the water planet will be successful." He takes in a deep breath into his lungs while finishing the last of his Scotch.

Sharkey looked at his watch after placing the glass down onto his desk. "I need to be getting to the reactor room to have everything ready with-in the hour sir. Thank you, so much for the Scotch."

"You're very welcomed Francis." Nelson replied with the Chief getting up to leave.


	7. Chapter 7

Commander Adams had arrived back at the landing field for the FS-1. He dropped off the five Seaview crew members to head for the main office of the Institute to speak with Angie and the communications sector to let them know about the Admiral's plan.

Adams was hoping that he will be back in time to reach the Seaview. Reaching super sonic speeds at the max of 4,000 miles an hour. He settled into his seat to get the FS-1 back to the submarine.

One hour and five minutes later...

Kowalski was on radar at the time the Seaview was getting ready. Seeing the FS-1 on the radar screen. He called Captain Crane over to give him the news. "Skipper, he's going to be here in a few moments."

"Very well. We will await the FS-1 before beginning anything. Chief Sharkey I suggest you bring Commander Adams into the berthing area. We need to get this show on the road." Lee says rather harshly and anxiously with his tone.

"Aye Skipper." Sharkey headed on over to the hatchway with the FS-1 berthing. Lifting the hatchway, Commander Adams climbed up with an exhaled that he made it in time. "Welcome back Commander." Sharkey replied with closing and locking the hatchway.

Admiral Nelson was walking down the spiral staircase anxious to get started with Commander Crane in the reactor room with control panel housing the device that will take them back to the water planet. She and another crew member will be keeping tabs of the reactor power levels.

Nelson grabbed the mike on the side of the plotting table to make the announcement to his crew. "Attention all hands in exactly five minutes we will began the process. Please be ready for anything. Over and out. Commander Crane are you ready in the reactor room?" Nelson asked looking around the Control room ready for anything that might happened.

"Ready Admiral!" Rose Marie was standing in front of the control panel device button. Power levels were at maximum with the additional 25% to be added through the power chord from the reactor. Radiation levels was nil at this time. "Here goes everyone." She announced with pushing the button and closing her eyes.

All of a sudden there was a sudden surge of power and the submarine buckled knocking everyone quickly before settling down and finding themselves on the water planet. "Is everyone all right?" Lee picked himself up from the floor while helping Admiral Nelson and even Chip Morton.

"I am getting too old for this constant being thrown to the floor." Morton announced with rubbing his right hip while holding onto the plotting table.

"Check for location for Metro One under water city with the navigational computer?" Lee ordered with asking Patterson at the station. He checks the computer to have the information pop out on the piece of white paper.

"We are only five miles from the cities location skipper." Patterson says.

"Very well. Sparks see if you can contact Communications center. Ask for Celeste one waiting for us to arrive back."Lee asked with Admiral and him waiting for an answer.

777777777777777777777777777777777777777

Celeste one was tired and needed to sleep. However he promised his father that he would wait for a message from the Seaview telling him that they have arrived.

All of a sudden he jumped out of his skin to hear a voice calling the communications center. Placing the ear piece into his ear to talk to them. "Seaview this is the communications center Celeste one. I am sending a cruiser to escort your submarine into the main lock of the city. Council member Darius will be informed and will meet you at the entrance of the lock. Welcome." He replied with a smile and his being tired was gone.

"Roger Celeste One. I will inform Admiral Nelson that you're sending a cruiser to meet the Seaview. Over and out."


	8. Chapter 8

Ten minutes later....

"Sir the cruiser is arriving on the radar screen." Kowalski made the announcement.

"Thanks Ski." Lee replied from behind his shoulder with everyone happy they had made it with the new project device.

Commander Rose Marie Crane came in from the aft hatchway and the reactor room. She first saw Admiral Nelson near the radio shack talking to Sparks. "Sir, power levels are at normal levels and will stay that way until we are finish with our mission." She says to have the Admiral smiling, even though he didn't have a clue as to what is going on with the crisis.

"No doubt Darius and his council would want all of the crew members to stay in the city, while all of the brains try to figure out the problem." Nelson said to have Rose Marie move towards her husband at the plotting table. " Lee are you all right?" In a low tone for only his ears to hear.

"Fine. I really didn't think the device would be able to transport the Seaview to the water planet."

"Its why Lee, we had to boost the added power through the reactor. Admiral Nelson and I really didn't know on whether it was going to work at all. But it has never the less." Rose Marie says to have a slight smirk show up on his face.

On board the cruiser it was Captain Willis having been asked by the council to help them out with bringing the submarine into the berthing lock of the city. He and his two crew members were excited that it was actually happening with the Earth submarine. Willis had to contact their communications officer letting them know that the towing operation was beginning in a moment.

"Roger cruiser one. We are prepared with the towing operation." Sparks replied with Admiral Nelson listening in to the short conversation.

Nelson picked up the mike to announced to the crew that the towing operation will be beginning. 

A moment later a green hue covering the entire Seaview was being pulled by the cruiser heading for Metro One main docking hatchway. "Interesting !" Nelson said with the submarine being pulled smoothly from the green hue.

Meanwhile Darius and other members from the council had transported down to the locking bay to be waiting for the submarine to arrive with the crew.

"Now maybe we can finally get down to business with saving our city once again. Admiral Nelson is abroad the vessel and hopefully he will have a few ideas once we give him all of the information available."

"We have it father. Those at the site of the explosion were able to figure out just what happened, along with the radiation, under the ground quakes and prevailing winds." Celeste says with handing him the computer file into his father's hand. While the other three from the council were amazed at the Seaview submarine being pulled into the hatchway locking bay. Those working in the area were amazed as well with just how big the Seaview was....

"I will be sure to give this to Admiral Nelson. Are all of the quarters ready for the crew to stay in until the crisis is over with?" Darius asked his son and member of the council.

"They are ready on level 40th, along with plenty of food, drinks and if they are interested in any type of entertainment." Celeste announced with seeing the top hatch of the Seaview opening and five men walking out. One of them was Captain Lee Crane, along with Admiral Nelson, Commander Morton, Commander Adams and Chief Petty Officer Sharkey and then Commander Rose Marie Crane,


	9. Chapter 9

Captain Lee Crane would be the one to introduce Darius to Admiral Nelson. "Sir, this is Darius top leader of the council for Metro One."

"Lee has told me a great deal about you and how you were able to make the crew very comfortable while they were here. Darius, I am very much interested in what has been happening since the explosion." Nelson asked seriously.

"I have the follow up report from those checking the region Admiral Nelson. Everything is on the computer disk that you're going to be able to take a look at while we are in council. The rest of your crew will be taken to their quarters for the night cycle. My two sons and three of my aids will escort your crew to the transporter pad to be taken to level forty for where the quarters are located." Darius announced with Captain Crane going down the hatchway to let everyone to come up in the three hatchways for the submarine. "Admiral Nelson, you will come with me and the cruiser to fly up to the top level of the city. Captain Willis will have the honors this time around."

"Of course." Nelson says with following Darius and Captain Willis onto a different cruiser ready to take off up into the flow of the traffic and hopefully soon they will make it to the level of the council sector.

As they moved onto the cruiser. Admiral Nelson looked back to see his crew moving off the Seaview heading for the transporter pad. Captain Lee Crane says to his wife standing next to him. "Admiral Nelson must feel alone at this time, especially flying past 150 levels of Metro One on that cruiser." Lee said calmly.

"He will be all right sweetie. Darius seems to be very impressed with Harriman. It looks like we are heading for the transporter pad. I know some of the younger crew is going to be a little bit scared not knowing where they will be ending up."

"They will be just fine Rose Marie. Come on lets move to keep up with everyone." Lee said with taking her hand to keep up with them.

777777777777777777777777777777777777

"I must admit Darius, I am really amazed on how your engineers were able to build this city. How long did it take to complete?" Nelson asked with the cruiser stopping at the locking bay to land from the outside.

"Oh geez! Almost thirty years Admiral Nelson. And believe me it wasn't easy to do so with all types of structure issues. I really don't know all of the details, you would need to look at the computer data to know all of the issues during the past thirty years."

"Why only six cities on this water planet?" Nelson asked with his curiosity working.

"I believe it has something to do with the fault lines. Yes, Admiral we do suffer with under water equakes and its been getting worst the past ten years. " Darius responded with sadness in his tone with walking out of the cruiser.

"Sir, if you need me for anything else I will be going off duty and will be in my quarters." Captain Willis said with heading into a different direction with taking the turbo to level 62th.

Nelson turned to face Darius. "Interesting man, I must say Darius."

"He knows his business for when it comes to cruising the waters of this planet." Darius replied with pride for when it comes to people that he can trust. "Shall we walk to the council chambers. I have done my fair share of exercise today."

Nelson chuckled. "I know the feeling Darius. I am 68 years old myself and have been staying in great shape from over the years. Do you mime me asking just how old are you?"

"76 years old Admiral Nelson. " As the both of them walked towards the council chambers to discuss the issues at hand.

Twenty minutes later Darius had brought up the computer system for Nelson to take a look at the full report. Darius pulls up a chair for Nelson to sit on. "Thanks." As he figures out how to bring in the report onto the screen.

"Would you care for a drink while your over looking the report?" Darius asked before calling one of his servants.

"Please. Anything that is wet, and sugary to keep me awake for awhile." Nelson replied with placing on his specks to begin reading.

"I will have one of the servants bring you the drink and snacks. You're going to be here awhile, I need to retire for the evening. You're able to ask one of the servants to take you to your quarters on level forty to rest."

"That's fine Darius and thanks for all of your help." He watches Darius to walk out of the small library communications center. As he began to read the report on the stress factors from the fault lines written from the Engineer Timber one of Metro Two some one hundred miles from Metro One and much smaller.


	10. Chapter 10

Admiral Nelson was bone tired, along with his eyes having read for the last three hours all of he information in regard to the explosion, fault lines and so much more that no doubt the general public doesn't know about. Looking at the time on his watch. The time was showing 2 a.m. in the morning and he needed to get some sleep.

Knowing where his quarters and the number he was placed in. He didn't need to asked anyone with shutting down the computer. Afterwards he walked out of the council chambers to take the turbo to his level. He had a general idea just what was going to be needed by everyone with the Seaview and divers making sure that the main fault line is not actually placing added pressure on the rest near all six of the cities or else eventually they will crumble into the ocean bottom.

Holding onto the sides inside the turbo while moving at a quick speed heading down. Nelson was able to feel his stomach in his throat with the turbo moving rapidly. He closed his eyes for a moment until finally the turbo slowed to a crawl and the door opened with the numbers leading his way to his quarters. Walking down the corridor with the lights down low, however not bad enough he wasn't able to see the numbers on the wall.

Reaching his quarters. The door swooshed opened with the door locking behind him. Along with the lights turned up. He was amazed just how beautiful the quarters were to his tired eyes. Finding the bedroom, he noticed that his small bag with his things were laying on the queen size bed. Shaking his head with walking over to the bed and opening his bag to pull out his pajamas, slippers and bathroom items.

He didn't bothered with just placing on his pajamas, while pulling down the blankets and getting under them. Moments later he fell fast asleep.....

77777777777777777777777777777777777

The next couple of days was extremely busy for everyone. Celeste and Celeste one went along on the Seaview to check for the fault lines building that could possibly destroy all of the cities on the water planet.

Nelson and Darius were working together with gathering all of the information retrieved from the cruisers, divers and even the Seaview.

Admiral Nelson had advised the council that their was a possible chance of quakes further depending on whether they will be able to be closed up. This would mean that the population will need to be told, and the fact that the 125 space vehicles they have to their twin planet in the solar system will be needing to take off with saving the ten thousand of the population from destruction.

Serius two in charge of this program will send out the notices for those on the lot system will be able to go. Otherwise security will need to be tight with those not on the list will fight tooth and nail to get on those space vessels.

Nelson was in the council chamber waiting for Darius to arrive after surveying the situation. He walked in with his aids using his cane with his balance off slightly.

"What did your engineers have to say Darius?" Nelson asked calmly and softly.

"Your plan sounds feasible Admiral. The only problem is the fact we need to find the original spot of the first fault line in order to close it up for good and prevent further damage to the ocean floor and the destruction of the cities."

"That's why we have the Seaview to look for the fault line and the divers. However you had mention that the deepest your divers can go is five thousand feet?" Nelson asked.

"Correct Admiral. Unless you have something or someone that can go deeper to check the bottom?" Darius had to asked knowing how smart Nelson and his people were.

"Actually I have three divers on board that can using the Institute's program called The Gils. Commander Stanley Kowalski and two others will be able to use them being at level six, even though Commander Rose Marie Crane has been developing a level seven to go deeper."

"This sounds interesting. I would very much wish to meet these three divers with those Gils. We don't have anything like this Admiral Nelson."

"I will see what I can do to have the three divers come and see you for a visit." Nelson said.

"Fair enough Admiral."


	11. Chapter 11

Commander Stanley Kowalski, Chief Petty Officer Lorenzo third watch and Engineer Peter Markinson were asked to see the council leader Darius. They were going to be asked to go on a mission that was no doubt going to be dangerous.

Being escorted to Darius council chambers. Kowalski had no idea what was going to happen in the coming minutes, as with his two other friends no doubt were thinking the same as well.

"Please come this way gentlemen, Darius is waiting." The aid said with opening up the gold solid door to the chambers.

Darius was sitting at his desk in his quarters reading a report from the space project three hundred miles away setting up all of the space ships for the journey to the twin planet Atlantia two. "Gentlemen please sit, I asked Admiral Nelson to have the three of you to come here so that I can discuss a possible plan. I have heard a great deal about the Gils you're fitted with to go down deep into the ocean floor." He made the notation on the report in front of him.

"Admiral Nelson and the Institute with a great deal of help from Commander Crane developed the Gils in order to do deep rescue dives or to investigate." Stanley says with opening up his collar to show his Gils on both sides of his neck, voice box and two other areas on the body.

Darius moves off his chair very anxious to see. "Wow! I am truly amazed Commander. How long have you had them implanted?" 

"Three years sir, while the other two during the past year and a half. Hopefully soon we will be fitted with the level seven Gils to go even deeper." Kowalski replied. "Darius, what is it that you want of us?

"I and the council members along with Admiral Nelson to have all of you go deeper with your Gils and try to look for the one fault line that needs to be closed up or else all of our cities will fall into sea and be swallowed up for good."

Thinking about it for a moment Kowalski says the following. "We will do it Darius. Lets hope we will be able to look for the fault line. Do you have maps for where it might possible be?"

"I have them Commander. You will be able to take a look at them on your submarine and discuss it further with Admiral Nelson and Captain Crane. Thank you for coming. Maybe some day our science techs will be able to develop something like those Gils." Darius says with telling the air to escort them back out of his quarters.


	12. Chapter 12

On board the Seaview.

"Admiral Nelson this reports tells me that the fault line shows to be at the 7,000 feet level." Commander Kowalski says to him and Captain Lee Crane in his cabin."

"I realize it Commander. What is the problem?" Nelson explained with annoyance.

"Using the Gils will place us at the maximum level of 6500 feet making it rather dangerous for us without dying from the pressure. Unless after reading Commander Crane's report that level seven of the Gils program is ready?" Kowalski says with looking at the other two shaking their heads.

"I will call Commander Crane to come here to discuss the latest on the program. Maybe she will be able to shed some light." Nelson responded with Lee Calling his wife from the lab.

"Yes, Lee what is it?" She had to asked with being in the middle of checking something on the computer.

"Admiral Nelson needs you to come to the cabin to explain level seven of the Gils program to Commander Kowalski and his associates." Lee tells her.

"I will be right there." She ends the communications connection while shutting down the computer program, while making herself presentable.

15 Minutes later ....

"All we need to do now is fit you and your associates with the level seven Gils. You're are going to be able to travel another 1,000 feet without needing any further assistance. However once your done with the search of the fault lines. All of you will need to spend an hour or so in the decompression chamber. So if your willing, I and Doctor Sterling will start the insertion of the level seven Gils?"

Stanley looked at his friends for a moment. "Lets do this Commander Crane."

777777777777777777777777777777777777

Two days later .....

The Seaview, Eight of the cruisers along with Commander Kowalski and the other two began searching the bottom of the ocean floor for the one fault line that is going to be needing to be closed.

Meanwhile using the diving bell and mini sub was helping as well with Admiral Nelson and Chief Sharkey were watching out in the diving bell. Captain Lee Crane moved the Seaview to an location near the site of the garbage dump that had blown.

"Anything Patterson?" Lee asked watching over his shoulder making Patterson fidget a little. He would of thought that he would be used to it after all of these years.

"Nothing sir." Pat said while keeping his eyes on the radar screen.

Meanwhile Commander Kowalski swimming along side with his two associates were getting ready to move on down further. So far with no side effects with the additional Gils having been inserted into their bodies. Even their eyes were able to see well into the darkness of the depths.

Using their hands with checking the bottom of the ocean floor. When all of a sudden Stanley found it with using his scanner. "This is it, we need to let Captain Crane and Admiral Nelson know."

On board the Seaview....

Sparks called Captain Crane over with a message from Commander Kowalski. "What is it Sparks?" Crane asked with Nelson following behind on his heels.

"Commander Kowalski has found the fault line at the following location." Sparks had written them down to give to Captain Crane, while Nelson was pleased with the news.

"Lets head to their location to pick them up quickly and get them into the decompression chamber." Nelson ordered.

"Right away Admiral." Lee said with walking back down to the charting table to give the order to change the course.

Greg and Phil were working the station behind Captain Crane. "Aye Captain. " Greg says with placing the changes into the station, while engineering followed up as well.


	13. Chapter 13

"So it's feasible to place the charges inside the fault line deep down with an explosive charge to close it off Commander?" Nelson had to say with talking to Commander Kowalski from inside the decompression chamber, while Sparks was setting up an communications connection to the council chambers.

"Aye Admiral, however you would need to use the small mini sub to get inside with myself and another to place the charges inside. It's bad enough having to deal with the currents that deep down inside the fault line. Anything is able to happen Admiral Nelson." Kowalski replied with a serious expression on his face.

"I understand that Commander. It's why we won't be taking any chances with all of the cruisers, divers and all other vessels in this particular to moved out of the danger area, and that includes the Seaview once the explosive charge goes off. Who knows what can happened with the bottom that no doubt could purpose further quakes." Nelson replied with taking a deep gulp of air into his lungs.

"When are you going to inform Darius and the council?"

"Even as we speak, I have send a priority call to the council communications center so that I can speak with Darius and give him the latest update." Nelson says.

"Thanks. By the way do you happened to know how long we will need to be here in the chamber?" Stanley asked with getting anxious with wanting to get out as with the other two trying to get some sleep.

"I don't know Commander. Doctor Jamieson and Commander Crane are in charge of the time you, three need to be in here. Speak with them, I have to speak with Darius. Stanley, I suggest, you try and make the best of things."

"I will try sir. I just hope my brother will be here soon, so that I can speak with him."

"All divers will be back on board the Seaview in the matter of an hour. I will see to it that he is notified that you need to speak with him." Nelson walks away to head out of the decompression section of sickbay to head for his cabin to talk with Darius.

77777777777777777777777777777777777

Darius wasn't really happy with the news about the charges going inside the deep fault line, and what can happened. " What are the changes Admiral that the fault line won't be closed up?" Nervously says from his council chamber, while everyone else were some where else in the city.

"It have better Darius or else your water world will be doomed for sure. Once again I suggest you warm all of the sixth cities about the dangerous of the quakes." Nelson says with seeing the look on Darius face one of distraught.

"Very well Admiral, we will inform the population as soon as possible. When is this supposed to happen?" Darius had to asked with sweat starting to show up on his brow.

"I am having the charges made ready, along with the using of the mini sub and the divers. It's not going to be easy on them with the pressure on their Gils making it hard to breath at times. Once they place the charges inside and setting the timer. Its going to be an hour afterwards they the explosive charge goes off. We will know afterwards on whether there will be any quakes." Nelson replied.

"Nelson thank you for being honest with me about this entire situation. I will be hoping and praying that things will work out for the best for our people. Good luck with placing the charges. Over and out." Darius says with breaking the communications connection.

Afterwards Admiral Nelson called the missile room to have the mini sub made ready, while informing Commander Kowalski and the other two divers with the Gils to get the explosive charges ready for the dive.

"Right away Admiral Nelson." Stanley Kowalski says from sick bay getting one check by Doctor Jamieson before taking off. After clicking off the mike and placing it back into place. He looks at the doctor writing down notes on the chart. "Well! How am I, Doc?"

"Fit as a fiddle Commander, as with your two associates. Come back in one piece once the explosive charges are in place." He makes the statement to have Stanley placing a slight smile on his face.

"Thanks Doc."


	14. Chapter 14

The Klaxons were going off with the emergency. All citizens for all six of the cities on the water planet were told to head for the safely areas of the cities. Even though not knowing what to expect with the explosive charges.

Darius, his two sons and all of the council members having their own space vessel headed for the site some 15 miles away. This particular space craft was able to hold a little over 100 total and including the council members.

Darius mention to his sons that he didn't know how long they will be staying and flying to the twin planet in the solar system. Arriving only moments later. Pilots and other employees were able to help everyone inside the large craft standing up right to take off once everything was in order with those on board.

No one knew what was going to happened once the explosives go off. Once they do come back only to find the cities crumbling back into the ocean floor or they might find that the explosive charges have done the job of saving their world.

7777777777777777777777777777777777777

Commander Kowalski and the other two Seaview crew fitted with the Gils were having a hard time trying to control the mini sub with the strong currents.

"Hold on another strong current will be hitting us again. Once we get past this, we will be able to reach the plateau to place the charges."

The strong current knocked the mini sub to the side of the inner wall of the fault. All three of the Seaview crew members were all right even though needing to catch their breaths. Though the Gils were working perfectly.

"We can move once again Commander Kowalski. " The Chief Petty officer replied with expanding his lungs.

"Great! Lets move on down further and get this over with placing the charges. I don't wish to be down here any longer then necessary." Stanley replied with pushing the gauge to move the mini sub down another 100 feet.

Ten minutes later on the ledge the three explosive charges were placed with setting the timers on them. Commander Kowalski began moving the mini sub up toward the opening of the fault line and heading back to the Seaview..

Moving out and heading towards the Seaview. Kowalski radioed the Seaview to let them know they were on the way back. "Anyone feeling strange with the new Gils?" Commander Kowalski asked while moving the mini sub.

"A little tired and my lungs feel like they are on fire for the moment. Maybe it's a side effect of the new Gils." The chief petty officer replied sitting behind Kowalski.

"I feel the same as well." Stanley inquired about the state of his health. "We need to get back to the Seaview and into the decompression chamber.

77777777777777777777777777777777777777777

Some time later they arrived back onto the Seaview with Doctor Jamieson placing the three into the chamber for a few hours. Otherwise the Seaview was moving at flank speed out of the danger area with 15 minutes to go with the charges.

Captain Lee Crane was nervous standing at the plotting table with Nelson talking to Darius from the space craft having taken off and heading for the twin water planet. "We will know soon Darius on whether the charges were able to close off the fault line."

"Thank you, Admiral Nelson for all of your help. Maybe someday I will and others would be able to pay you back for the help. I must go now, we are moving out of range to continue on with this communications. Over and out." Darius closed off the channel to speak with his two sons.


	15. Chapter 15

The announcement had been made on board the Seaview in regard to the possible aftershocks from the explosion.

Admiral Nelson. Captain Lee Crane and Commander Morton were standing at the plotting table checking their watches. When all of the sudden the three charges went off exploding inside the ledge of the fault line closing down the pressure inside.

However it was Ron Hanson on the radar screen hollered out to Crane and the others about the large after shock heading towards the Seaview in 20 seconds.

Grabbing the mike quickly..."Attention all hands...emergency..hold on a large after shock will be hitting the Seaview." Lee said before feeling the submarine hauled from side to side knocking everyone to the floor and Captain Lee Crane hitting his back against the metal part of the plotting table.

He was in pain, even though he managed to pick himself up and hold on until the submarine was able to hold it self without any further after shocks.

Nelson called for a damage report to hear over the P.A. system that there wasn't any damage. However there were five injured heading currently to sickbay.

"All right Lee you're next to sickbay." Nelson said in a tone that the captain didn't like at all.

Shaking the cobwebs out of his head and the slight pain in his lower spine. "I am just fine Admiral. I am able to make it on my own staying here in the Control room. No doubt Commander Crane will be informed that I have been injured."

"No doubt Lee. However you're going to sickbay for a check up by the doctor. While I have all of the scanners on board check for any under water quakes. Darius asked me this favor before taking off. He and his people will want to know."

"I am sure Admiral, along with his lousy ethics of not telling the truth his people, along with most of all the council. Now if you will excuse me, I need to see the doctor." As he walked toward the spiral star case taking his time climbing the stairs.

88888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

"All right captain, you're going to be staying in sickbay for the duration of the mission. Even though no doubt after speaking with Darius, we will be heading back to Earth hopefully with using the new control panel device developed by your wife." Doc Jamieson says with Lee Crane shaking his head in regard to having to stay in sick bay. "Doc, can you let my wife know that I am staying here?"

"She has already been informed of the news. I told her to stay out of here in order for you to receive your rest. period!" Doc said with finally putting his foot down for when it comes to Captain Crane's over all health.

Some time later Admiral Nelson was finally able to get a message through to Darius on the space craft heading for the twin water world in the solar system. He was quite pleased with the news that there hasn't been any further fault line quakes throughout the entire water world with all sixth of the cities now safe.

Darius notified the council that he and his people were heading back home. There was a large celebration that was needed to be planned. Even though he had the feeling that Admiral Nelson and his crew would want to go back to their own world.


	16. Chapter 16

Admiral Nelson needed to take a vote with his crew on whether they were interested in staying for the celebration or head back home.

Captain Lee Crane and other officers with clip boards in their hands checking with everyone on board the Seaview. Finally with all of the results from the 232 crew members. Admiral Nelson announced the results over the P.A. system.

Calling from the Control Room. Admiral Nelson picked up the mike from the plotting table to make the announcement. "Attention all hands, I have the results of the vote by all on board the Seaview. The count was total 232 to stay for the celebration." He was able to hear the noise level pick up after the announcement......

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Level 60th of the Metro One main banquet hall seating over 1000. Council member Darius, the council along with Celeste, and Celeste one were very pleased with the turn out for the celebration. The social gathering was going to be covered over short circuit feed throughout all six of the main cities.

Captain Lee Crane and his wife Commander Rose Marie Crane was being escorted by Admiral Nelson, alongwith Commander Chip Morton all wearing their dressed uniforms. "I must say Admiral this place is just amazing." Lee said with a twinkle in his eye directed toward his wife. She knew better not to say a word for when it comes to Lee Crane and his antics.

"Shall we go inside everyone?" Nelson says with walking in first before the others following behind. Darius and his two sons met them after arriving back from their flight. "Darius welcome back." Nelson responded with shaking the council member's hand having to be really firm this time around.

"Thank you. Shall we go enjoy the festivities for this evening everyone." Darius replies with taking hold of his two sons to head for their table in the very front of the banquet hall.

777777777777777777777777777777777777

As it turned out it was an beautiful celebration with the food, dancers and even speeches from any one that wanted to make one in front of the large crowd.

During one of the many dances. Captain Lee Crane was holding his wife Rose Marie really close having to be smelling her exotic perfume driving his crazy some what. "I must tell you, Rose, I love you a great deal. This has been the perfect night. And I don't wish to end it this way. How about we head for our quarters to further it along?"

"Why not sweetie! Lets go say our best wishes to everyone before leaving." She says with taking her husband's hand to leave....

77777777777777777777777777777777777777

Finale....

It was the next day on board the Seaview. Everyone including Lee and Rose Marie were suffering with hand overs for the most part. Admiral Nelson had Commander Crane to check out the power levels in the reactor room to make sure that the levels were good enough to use for the device to be switched up.

Captain Lee Crane, Admiral Nelson, and Commander Morton were standing at the plotting table waiting for word.

"Admiral Nelson power levels are at 120% to begin." Commander Crane said over the P.A. system with Chief Sharkey right behind her watching the reactor humming like a bird for the moment.

"Very well Commander lets begin. Attention all hands please stand by for any sudden jolt with the power levels. We will know in a few moments on whether we will be home or not." Nelson says.

Meanwhile Rose Marie with Francis right behind her was crossing his fingers behind his back. "Well here goes Sharkey." She switches on the control panel with turning it on at full power and pulling down the lever.

All of a sudden there was a sudden jolt with the Seaview knocking everyone to the floor before settling down. Chief Sharkey helped Commander Crane off the floor. "Thanks. Control Room we should be back in our own solar system and Earth?" She asked nervously.

"We are Rose Marie. We are back home for where we belong. I will be setting a course to head back home to Santa Barbara, California." Lee said over the mike smiling thinking about last night......

The End


	17. Final Chapter

Admiral Nelson needed to take a vote with his crew on whether they were interested in staying for the celebration or head back home.

Captain Lee Crane and other officers with clip boards in their hands checking with everyone on board the Seaview. Finally with all of the results from the 232 crew members. Admiral Nelson announced the results over the P.A. system.

Calling from the Control Room. Admiral Nelson picked up the mike from the plotting table to make the announcement. "Attention all hands, I have the results of the vote by all on board the Seaview. The count was total 232 to stay for the celebration." He was able to hear the noise level pick up after the announcement......

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Level 60th of the Metro One main banquet hall seating over 1000. Council member Darius, the council along with Celeste, and Celeste one were very pleased with the turn out for the celebration. The social gathering was going to be covered over short circuit feed throughout all six of the main cities.

Captain Lee Crane and his wife Commander Rose Marie Crane was being escorted by Admiral Nelson, alongwith Commander Chip Morton all wearing their dressed uniforms. "I must say Admiral this place is just amazing." Lee said with a twinkle in his eye directed toward his wife. She knew better not to say a word for when it comes to Lee Crane and his antics.

"Shall we go inside everyone?" Nelson says with walking in first before the others following behind. Darius and his two sons met them after arriving back from their flight. "Darius welcome back." Nelson responded with shaking the council member's hand having to be really firm this time around.

"Thank you. Shall we go enjoy the festivities for this evening everyone." Darius replies with taking hold of his two sons to head for their table in the very front of the banquet hall.

777777777777777777777777777777777777

As it turned out it was an beautiful celebration with the food, dancers and even speeches from any one that wanted to make one in front of the large crowd.

During one of the many dances. Captain Lee Crane was holding his wife Rose Marie really close having to be smelling her exotic perfume driving his crazy some what. "I must tell you, Rose, I love you a great deal. This has been the perfect night. And I don't wish to end it this way. How about we head for our quarters to further it along?"

"Why not sweetie! Lets go say our best wishes to everyone before leaving." She says with taking her husband's hand to leave....

77777777777777777777777777777777777777

Finale....

It was the next day on board the Seaview. Everyone including Lee and Rose Marie were suffering with hand overs for the most part. Admiral Nelson had Commander Crane to check out the power levels in the reactor room to make sure that the levels were good enough to use for the device to be switched up.

Captain Lee Crane, Admiral Nelson, and Commander Morton were standing at the plotting table waiting for word.

"Admiral Nelson power levels are at 120% to begin." Commander Crane said over the P.A. system with Chief Sharkey right behind her watching the reactor humming like a bird for the moment.

"Very well Commander lets begin. Attention all hands please stand by for any sudden jolt with the power levels. We will know in a few moments on whether we will be home or not." Nelson says.

Meanwhile Rose Marie with Francis right behind her was crossing his fingers behind his back. "Well here goes Sharkey." She switches on the control panel with turning it on at full power and pulling down the lever.

All of a sudden there was a sudden jolt with the Seaview knocking everyone to the floor before settling down. Chief Sharkey helped Commander Crane off the floor. "Thanks. Control Room we should be back in our own solar system and Earth?" She asked nervously.

"We are Rose Marie. We are back home for where we belong. I will be setting a course to head back home to Santa Barbara, California." Lee said over the mike smiling thinking about last night......

The End


End file.
